Finding Love In A Pit of Despair
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place after chapter 454. Karui goes to confront Sakura in hopes of obtaining more information about Sasuke, but finds herself falling for the pink-haired girl instead. SakuKaru. Shoujo ai. Some OmoNaru implied too. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

This has light yaoi and yuri implications. Sakura X Karui as the main pairing, and some Naruto X Omoi being heavily implied. I kinda like Team Samui, so I might more about them later on...and more Sakura X Karui, because this ended up having no kissing or whatnot at all...

* * *

Karui let out a sigh of dissatisfaction as she watched Naruto's motionless body slump to the ground. In the end, she wasn't able to beat out any information regarding Sasuke from him. Omoi stepped closer and knelt down beside the blonde, pressing his fingers to the boy's neck to make sure he still had a pulse. Fortunately, he did.

"Arrrrrgh! Well, that guy was totally useless!" Karui groaned, clutching her head in her hands, "Now what do we do?!"

Omoi thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! There was that cute pink-haired girl hanging out with him, too! We could ask her!!"

Karui sighed. "Alright, I'll interrogate her, too! Where the hell did that bitch go?"

"I dunno. She left crying over that stupid Sasuke bastard, remember?" Omoi replied, shrugging. A scowl graced Karui's lips upon being reminded of that.

"Ah yeah...that's right...geez, I never seen a girl get so weepy over a traitor before! She's a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere!!!"

"She's probably still somewhere close by. The sooner you get to her, the better...!"

"Right, right...you take care of this one while I'm gone...! When he regains consciousness, see if you ca"

"Gotcha."

Omoi watched in complete silence as Karui lazily took her time walking away, eventually vanishing behind the vast expanse of oak trees that surrounded them. Deciding to use this moment to his advantage, Omoi slowly began to unzip Naruto's pants...

* * *

'No...there's just no way...Sasuke...Sasuke would never do anything so...so horrible...'

Haruno Sakura sat alone on a fallen log in the middle of a forest clearing, weeping silently into her palms. The very thought of Sasuke joining the Akatsuki brought tears of despair to her eyes. She did not wish to be subjected to this cruel reality any further; she just couldn't accept the fact that Sasuke may really be unable to be saved. It made her heart ache so painfully.

'Sasuke...'

"Hey...stop your damn blubbering already!!"

Her mouth agape and face pale, Sakura raised her head to see Karui, the kunoichi from Kumogakure she met earlier, glaring daggers back down at her. She had her hands on her hips and her plump, glossy lips were in the form of a snarl. Sakura could practically feel the intense anger that was radiating from this woman's beautiful golden-yellow eyes. For some reason, the heat was beginning to rise to her cheeks the longer she stared.

"How long are you going to keep crying?!" she continued to berate Sakura, not holding back even in the slightest, "You're a ninja, aren't you?! Stop acting like a baby and accept things the way they are!!! You're a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi if you weep over something like this!!!"

Sakura took in a deep, shuddered breath. "I...I just can't accept it...I just can't..."

"Why the hell not?!!"

"Because...Sasuke is...he's very important to me...he's my friend...he's the one who gave me the courage to become stronger...to stand up for myself..." Sakura sniffled. She wiped her arm against her face to rid herself of any stray tears.

Karui took a seat beside the pink-haired girl, and although she spoke in a softer tone now, her piercing glare did not lessen any. "Oh, yeah? Well...my master was important to me too! He taught me how to wield a sword, and how to perform various ninjutsu techniques! I owe him my life! I was going to have lunch with him on the day your friend Sasuke went and took him away from me!! How do you think I felt, when I learned that the man I looked up to like a father was defeated and kidnapped by the Akatsuki?!!"

"I...I..." Sakura didn't know what to say. Everything Karui was saying made sense. Sasuke had willingly hurt many other people for his own personal gain. This was a harsh reality indeed. Hearing all of this was making her become more upset with Sasuke than anything.

"What kind of friend would try and start a war between our countries?! What kind of friend would hurt you, leave you and then join the most dangerous criminal organization of our generation?!! What kind of friend does that sort of shit?!!! Can you really call him a friend?!!"

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. Almost instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Karui's thin body and buried her head into the other girl's chest, weeping loudly. Karui blushed; being hugged by this girl actually felt kinda good. Instead of pushing her away, Karui simply sat there and allowed Sakura to cry. She gently placed a hand upon the girl's back, and frowned.

'This girl...she's really torn up inside about this...I can't believe that son of a bitch Sasuke would make such a cute girl cry so hard...wait, I think she's cute? Ah, whatever...I'm even more pissed off at Sasuke than ever before now to worry about something unimportant like my possible feelings for this girl!! Wait...possible feelings? What the hell?!!' Karui was starting to get a headache from trying to sort her thoughts out.

"K...Karui..."

Karui glanced down, and saw Sakura staring back at her, her eyes still shimmering with tears. Their eyes locked. A moment of silence befell them.

"...Yes?" Karui asked more softly than she intended.

"I'm...I'm so sorry for everything Sasuke has done to you and your teammates...I'm so sorry..."

Karui slowly ran her hands through Sakura's silky hair, whispering, "No...you don't have to apologize...you did nothing wrong...it was all Sasuke's doing...you have nothing to do with our problems...I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was blaming you. I just didn't understand why you would cry for a traitor, but...I suppose you must have really liked the guy, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "At first, I really believed I was in love with him...but eventually I figured out it was just a stupid little crush, and I was mainly doing it because all the other girls were...I still think of him as a very close friend, though...that is something that will never change..."

"That's kinda funny...because that's how I felt about my master, too..."

"Heh...heh heh..."

The two girls smiled at one another, all traces of discomfort or awkwardness between them now gone. For a second, Karui had the urge to lean down and kiss this sad weeping girl full on the lips. Sakura felt the same urge rising up within her. They could focus on nothing but each other. She was just so...so beautiful...so sweet...so kissable...

"Hey...what the hell are you two doin'? Are you gonna kiss or something?!"

Karui and Sakura quickly separated in a hurry when they saw Omoi and a now-conscious Naruto step out from behind the trees, both of them looking rather puzzled. Naruto was pressing an ice pack to the swollen bump on his right cheek, and he had bandages covering nearly ever part of his face. Karui had really given him a beating.

"Ah! N-Naruto!! What happened to your face...?!!" Sakura hastily exclaimed, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. Her blush had yet to subside, though.

Naruto forced a wide grin; two of his teeth were missing. "Heh heh...uh...it's a long story, Sakura-chan...I'll...tell ya later over some ramen..."

"What the hell were you two doin' just now?" Omoi repeated again, rolling his lollipop around with his tongue.

"N-N-Nothing, you i-idiot!!" Karui stammered back, her face glowing beet-red, "We...we were just talking!! That's all!!!"

"Did ya get any more info on Sasuke?"

Karui paused. "...Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

"YOU FORGOT?!!"

"She was crying alot, and...and I had to do something to help snap her out of it!! I got distracted, that's all!"

"The hell?!! Since when did you care enough about this chick to care if she was upset or not?!"

"Uh...uh..."

Before Karui could have a chance to come up with an excuse, Omoi let out a sigh and shook his head. "Eh, whatever. It's not my problem. Truth be told, I couldn't care less what you were doing with that girl...we still don't have any more information regarding Sasuke, though..."

"Yeah...we're right back where we started..."

Naruto and Sakura could practically see the cloud of gloom hanging over the two Kunogakure ninja's heads.

"Uh...how about we all go for some ramen and talk it over later?" Sakura nervously suggested out of the blue. She wanted to bring an end to this depressing atmosphere as soon as possible.

Both Karui and Omoi stared at Sakura as if she was mentally insane for a good minute or so, and then they both replied in unison, "Sure! Sounds good to me!"

As the four of them began making their way for the village, Sakura and Karui quickly brushed their hands together, smiling at the warm touch. Karui wondered if they would have a chance later to continue where they had left off before being so rudely interrupted. She was really beginning to like this Sakura girl...in more ways than one.

Fortunately for the two girls, Omoi and Naruto were still none the wiser, although the blonde ninja was still feeling rather troubled about something.

'...Why does my ass hurt so badly...?'


End file.
